Corvus Glaive (Earth-2004)
Corvus Glaive is a ferocious and cunning warlord and child of Thanos, serving as the commander of his armies, as well as a member of the sinister Black Order, and husband of Proxima Midnight. Renowned for his fearless and honour bound leadership, Glaive was described as a general unlike any in the galaxy, his troops serving him as loyally as they would Thanos himself. History Corvus Glaive was abducted from his home by Thanos at a young age, after Thanos and his armies of Outriders killed half the population of Glaives home. Glaive was trained by Thanos in combat alongside Proxima Midnight, which gave them a close bond. Glaive became a commander for Thanos' armies, leading them into battles and slaughers on many occasions. Missions for Thanos Infinity War When Thanos desired to obtain the four infinity stones he neeed to complete the Infinity Gauntlet, he attacked the ship of Norrin Radd, before boarding with the Black Order. Radd attacked Thanos, and Glaive rushed in to help his master until Thanos told him not to, wanting to deal with the Surfer himself. After learning Radd had no information of use, he was killed by Thanos, who returned to the Sanctuary II with Thanos. Thanos then split them up, and sent Glaive with Proxima Midnight to get the Mind Stone, which was in the poession of the Avenger Vision. Knowing Vision would be protected, Glaive had Cull Obsidian cause a direction Byblos attacking a settlement, leaving Vision with only Wanda Maximoff for company. Glaive and Midnight then attacked, Glaive stabbing Vision from behind, flinging him to a wall, and attempted to pull out the stone. Glaive was then blasted by Scarlet Witch before he could remove the stone, and vision unleashed an energy blast on him, knocking him off the building. Midnight fired an electro trap at Vision, before attempting to incapacitate Wanda, who used her powers to fling Minsight into the air. Wanda conatacted Heimdall needing some way to escape with Vision. Glaive climbed back up to the top again, and lunged, bing held by by Wanda's powers until a gateway opened and the pair jumped though, leaving Glaive and Proxima behind. After Thanos took the Tesseract and gained the Space Stone, Glaive bowed and congratulated his master on his success. Later, after Gamora and Thane killed The Other and attempted to hijack the Santuary II, they were stopped by Glaive and the other members of the Black Order. Thane fought Glaive, Eventully, Thane and Gamora were disarmed and captured, Midnight sending a message to Thanos. When the combined armies of Thanos, Annihilus and Ronan attacked the X-Men X-Base, Glaive and the other Black Order members led the attack. Glaive attacked Captain America, and was beat down by his Sheild. Glaive later landed a blow on Cap's arm, but before he could finish him off, he was blasted away by Vision. Despite the heroes best efforts, Thanos reached Vision and took the Mind Stone, snapping his fingers, which resulted in half of all sentient life turning to dust, including many of Thanos' own troops, and even his daughter Gamora. Glaive survived the snap, and returned to the Sanctuary II with the rest of the Black Order, leaving Earths orbit afterwards. The Endgame Maw Unleashed With Thanos gone, Corvus Glaive sought the throne of Thanos. Manipulated by Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive bested all of Thanos' other Warlords, killing them all and taking the throne, effectivly erasing all others competition for the throne. Corvus had a massive obsidian castle built for himself to rule from, with Proxima Midnight by his side as his queen. However, Maw had freed Thane, Thanos' biological son, from his prison in the God Quarry, and acted as a voice in Thane's Mind, leading to Thane challenging Corvus for the throne. Knowing that Corvus would not back down in front of his men due to his pride, Thane knew Corvus would accept, which he did. Corvus and Thane had a long brutal fight, leading to the highest tower of the castle. There, Thane overpowered and disarmed Glaive, grabbing him round the throat. Much to Glaive's horror, Maw appeared behind Thane, telling him to destroy his Glaive as he would be mortal without it. Thane then shattered the Glaive and before Proxima could stop him, threw Corvus Glaive from the top of the tower to fall to the ground below. After becoming emperor, Thane sent a team to recover Corvus' body, but the search was unsuccessful. Powers and Abilites * IMMORTALITY (With Glaive) Corvus Galive's soul is bound to his Glaive, making him immortal as long as its intact. Even if his entire body is reduced to ash, as long as the glaive remains, he can always return within minutes. * MASTER COMBATANT: Corvus Glaive is a fierce warlord who commands Thanos' armies. As such, he is an extremely skilled fighter, espailly with his Glaive and daggers, taking on multiple foes at once. * SUPERHUMAN STENGTH, SPEED, INDURANCE AND DURABILITY Category:Earth-2004 Category:Black Order (Earth-2004) Category:Versions of Corvus Glaive Category:Earth-2004 Stars Category:Forces of Thanos (Earth-2004) Category:Infinity Maw characters